Technical Field
Embodiments of the present discloser relate to an image processing apparatus, a method for controlling the image processing apparatus, an electronic apparatus, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Related Art
In recent years, portable terminal devices such as smart phones and tablet terminals have been spread through a consumer market. With this change, demand for and chances of using such portable terminal devices as a business use continues to increase. In view of this, a link operation system in which an image processing apparatus and the portable terminal device are linked with each other by establishing wireless connection therebetween to operate in conjunction with each other has been devised. With the link operation system, the portable terminal device displays, as a remote screen, a screen that is same with an operation screen of the image processing apparatus used for setting and operating functions of the image processing apparatus. This remote screen enables a user at the portable terminal device to operate the image processing apparatus through the remote screen. In operation, in the link operation system, the display of the portable terminal device displays the remote screen based on screen data received from the image processing apparatus.
The portable terminal device sends information indicating operation accepted with the remote screen to the image processing apparatus, and then the image processing apparatus generates next screen data based on the information received from the portable terminal device. The image processing apparatus sends the generated screen data to the portable terminal device, and then the portable terminal device updates the remote screen based on the received screen data.